regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scary Story
Plot Everyone decided to tell their own scary stories at the Swords of Sanghelios Campsite on Sanghelios during nighttime. Transcript *(The episode starts on Santhelios at the campsite during the night where everyone are here surrounding a Swords of Sanghelios device like campfire) *'Sonic': Nate, I thought you hated camping. *'Nate': I still do, what the hell are you talking about? *'Thel': The only reason that I have invited all of you here is because we wanted to have some human fun that would be brought to Sanghelios. *'Gumball': Meh, sometimes we sing campfire songs, make s'mores out of graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows, hunt some wild animals, and most of all, tell scary stories and later on, sleep in tents. *'Thel': Interesting. *'Red': Speaking of scary stories, how about we tell those scary stories. *'Sonic': Sure! Who goes first? *'Thel': Allow me to tell my own scary story. *(Scene switches to Thel's scary story where it had similar audio to a Terminal, showing an Arbiter walking) *'Thel': (Narrating) There was an Arbiter, minding his oan buisness, search for the sacred artifact to activate it for his kind. While he does that, he noticed the abandoned Forerunner temple, as he entered it, he noticed the artifact, he was about to grab it. (Scene shows to the Arbiter facing a strange like deadly Forerunner A.I. guarding a Forerunner artifact) And before he did, the guard of the Artifact engaged the Arbiter, he showed courage, but unfortunately for him, (The guard suddenly slices the Arbiter with its blades) he failed after the guard kills him ad the guard just sleeps there with its precious artifact. And due to the Arbiter's kind having that sense, they were shocked. *(Scene switches to reality) *'Thel': And nobody seen the temple ever again, unless they found it by following the remnants of the tracks. *'Nate': Hmm. Pretty good. *'Thel': Thanks for your agreeance how my scary story became an epic scary story. Will everyone else share their scary story to tell? *'Nate': Oh, fuck it, I'll go next. *'Theo': Go ahead, tell your scary story. *(Scene switches to Nate's scary story) *'Nate': (Narrating) So, there was this person, right? During the day, he'd be a normal person, thought he acted weird. During the night, however, he would turn into a serial killer. He had this tradition of murdering people at a specific time...3 a.m. He got started this thing on a Christmas. (Scene switches to the scene Nate is depicting) He was having drinks with his cousin when his evil side emerged. He put him in a bathtub, filled it with water, and used the Christmas lights to shock him. He cut him up into pieces, and when he saw his blood, he had a rush, and he drank his blood. People say he's looking for his next victim...and he could be anywhere...even here. *(Back to reality) *'Theo' That's kind've odd about his victim in a tub being killed. *'Nate': Serial killers kill people in odd ways, it's just how it goes. *'Theo': You have a point. *'Zim': Here is my scary story to tell. *(Scene switches to Zim's scary story as it take place on Irk) *'Zim': (Narrating) During sometime on Irk, there was an Irken Trooper Guard, guarding. Secret Irken laboratory. But suddenly, (The trooper hears a screech as he gets to the building's interior) he heard something inside the structure, the trooper went inside and noticed that everything was a mess, (The trooper was searching for the anwser of the mess while a strange monsteric like demonic Xenomorph appears, crawling) But then, before he realized there was a creation that goes horribly wrong and is responsible for making the mess, it suddenly devoured the trooper, (The alien suddenly eats the trooper while Irken blood is splattered) And then, the creation escapes and spreads havoc all over this Irken city! (The alien is seen leaving) *(Scene switches to reality) *'Zim': Very scary, huh? *'Nate': Hmm, that was good. *'Sonic': Now, it is my turn. *(Scene switches to Sonc's scary story as the audio was black and white) *'Sonic': (Narrating) This story shows that cheating on your lover can lead to huge consequences. When a husband found out that his wife cheated on him, he went insane. He slit the cheater's throat and put his body in the trunk. Then, when his wife came home, he took her out to the woods, and slit her throat. He put her body in the trunk. Then, when he returned home, his daughter was awake, so he made his daughter help him dispose of the body. The police looked for this, but couldn't find him. He's still out there. He has to wear disguises. Moral of the story is that if you cheat on your husband or wife, you could end up dead. *(Scene shows to realjty) *'Green': Quite scary, but I have the most scariest story of them all! *(Scene switches to Green's scary story showing a person that looked like Om Nom walking around) *'Green': (Narrating) So, there's a littly guy that looked like Om Nom. He was taking a little walk to feel the fresh air. And when he ended up lost, he encountered a dangerous face that was prehistoric, the man-eating dinosaur! (The little guy screams as a T-Rex roared at him as the little guy was in a chase) So the little guy runs away from the dinosaur ranned away to his home and manage to lost the dinosaur. (The guy ranned to inside his house, but his living room and kitchen have blue liquid all over) Suddenly, he noticed something different from all of that blue slime juice. And he searches for the dick to be en responsible, and when he finds the person, it was a deformed face man inside the house! So after the little guy called the police, the intruder was arrested, but the little guy and still had nightmares about the intruder from his deformed face for the rest of his life. *(Scene swiches to reality) *'Sonic': Uh, do you mind describing what the deformed face looked like? *'Green': Well duh, his face is similar to the face of Slender Man. *'Shadow': Slender Man doesn't have a face... *'Green': Because I just said deformed. Since you had to be a smartass, I dare you to till a scary story! *'Shadow': (sighs) Fine. *(Scene switches to Shadow's scary story) *'Shadow': (Narrating) Well, there was this man, he was a normal man. Payed his bills, went to work, had a few kids, and got married. This man noticed a strange feeling, however. He felt like someone was watching him. He was right, and he found out that he was being stalked. The stalker would never speak to him, he would just follow him. One day, he talked to the stalker, and he was killed on the spot. The stalker ran away. People are still looking for him. He could be anywhere. *(Scene switches to reality) *'Donkey Kong': Good story, but no one could stop thinking about my own scary story. *(Scene switches to Donkey Kong's scary story as an ape wals in the forest of a jungle) *'Donkey Kong': (Narrating) While in the forest of a random jungle, there is an ape just minding his own buisness, looking for some bananas. Just then, he noticed a trail of bananas. He was like "Oh boy bananas". So he eats every banana each by each, and just when the ape got full, he suddenly got trapped in a capture net. And after he soon found out it was a trap. A strange croc like gator shows up and is like "Finally, you fell for my trap as you go full, now I am going to eat you for dinner!". He is worst than a bog monster! There is nothing what the ape could do, but ended up being cooked to death and the croc like gator eats the ape and he had quite an appetite. But then, he goes for an ape craving after eating the ape with a full stomach. The croc like gator then suddenly devoured all of the inhabitants of the jungle and eventually eats the whole jungle, then the world, and the entire solar system too. Even he ate the whole galaxies of the main Universe. Inside the stomach, there can be loud screams of inhabitants of the galaxies' homes screaming. *(Scene switches to reality) *'Donkey Kong': So the moral is that whenever you see a trail that leads to a trap has to be ignored and avoided at all costs. *'The Doctor': Great story, Donkey Kong. *'Donkey Kong': Why thank you Doctor, since you happened to know how I succeed my own scary story, how would you like to tell your own scary story? *'Nate': To be honest, I kind've agreed for once. *(Scene switches to The Doctor's scary story) *'The Doctor': (Narrating) There was a guy who got murdered. There's blood everywhere. He told me "Stop him before it's too late." *'Nate': (Interrupts) Is that it? *'The Doctor': Yes, Nate. It was. I was with my companions, Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang that's you. We work together. To stop him. *(Scene switches to reality) *'Thel': Weird scary story we ever heard. *'The Doctor': Actually, Thel. We stop him from murdering and send the police to jail. *'Nate': That's...not scary at all. *'Thel': I agree to be honest. *'Sonic': So,..who want to go next? Or should we do something else? *'Black': Looks like it's my turn. *(Scene switches to Black's scary story as he was seen walking in the woods with a flashlight) *'Black': Okay so I was wondering around in the woods while holding a flashlight, my batteries kept on dying, so I put in an extra pair that lasts for a week. After I put the battery in there, I hear sudden growl. I thought it was my farts at first. Just as I hear another growl, I was assuming that to be a bear, as I took a closer look, (He sees a all creature like man like ape that stands like a man, has brown fur all over, and has a scary look) it turned out to be bigfoot, so I runned away to the cave whch turns out it was Bigfoot's lair, so Bigfoot follow me and was about to eat me, but the only thing I had to do is knocking him out with a rock and hide. And I noticed something horrible, it was a bear, the bear was Bigfoot's pet, while the bear was only sleeping, I noticed something by the bear, it was actual real bones! I was in a scared shock position and I runned away so I called the animal control forces to investigate the cave but Bigfoot and the bear are nowhere in sight and the only thing they discovered was their footprits. They even told me that these bones belong to people. I then throwed up on the ground and walked straight back home. *(Back to reality) *'Nate': Is that really real? *'Black': No silly, it was a fictional scary story! *'Nate': Right...so who wants to cook s'mores. *(Everyone cheered and agreed) *'Sonic': Alright, so who got the snacks? *'Ashley': I already brought some. (Shows a bunch of Snacks in a sack) *'Thel': There is more than than came from, we eventually go the Sangheili food stuff. *'Nate': Seems interesting. *'Thel': Now let's dig in. *'Sonic': Woah! Calm down, I want to know what we're eating! *'Thel': Well, we would have some solach, fruntos, Gummy snakes, fried squidapus legs, and sqinik stew. *'Zack': I would like to have these Sangheili food. *'Nate': Same. *(Later, everyone got full) *'Sonic': Damn, my stomach hurts! *'Thel': From now on, we shall rest ourselves to sleep, then in the morning, we should do some fun. (Walks to his S.O.S tent as everyone else got to their own tents) *(Scene skips to the next morning) *'Thel': (Comes out of his S.O.S tent as did everyone else) How is everyone doing? Have you all been having a good sleep? *'Nate': We're fine. *'Thel': Great, now we should be ready for the time we hunt a sea monster so we can cook it and have it for our holy dinner. First, we need some breakfast. *'Sonic': Dammit, it's camping trip survival all over again. *'Thel': Nah, its just that sometimes we would like to go for some fishing. *(Later that night) *'Zack': Well, its a good thing we have cereal for breakfast, pizza for lunch, and that sea monster for dinner. *'Nate': Looks like we are back to scary story telling night. *'Rtas': Allow me to tell a scary story. *(Scene switches to Rtas' s scary stories where the audio has skmilar to a Terminal again and seen about a Sangheili soldier walking towards a Sangheili temple) *'Rtas': (Narrating) There was a bravest Sangheili warrior, and that warrior is the bravest. The warrior was looking for a place to rest after he had rough training. Soon he found a Sangheili temple to rest. After he came inside he relaxed for a bit and suddenly he heard strange sounds. The warrior was annoyed and frustrated at first, but now in his scared position when he saw, the ghost of the first Arbiter. The warrior then backed away, and as he did, he retreats away from the temple still in his sacred position, hoping to not see spirits of the ancient timeline ever again. *(Scene switches to reality) *'Gumball': That was pretty good, Rtas. *'Sonic': Eh...it was okay. Well Theo, looks like it's your turn. *'Theo': Nah...pick someone else. Not a fan of scary stories. *'Knuckles' Finally now its my turn! *(Scene switches to Knuckles' s scary story, showing a woman with her son walking to the woods while raining) *'Knuckles': (Narrating) In this story, here was a woman walking with her 12 year old, they have been in their depressed way being the woman lost her job, her husband, and house, and the boy unfortunately ended up being dropped out from School due to his mother's derepression. As they noticed a mansion, they didn't know it was haunted. So they went to the door, opened it and went inside. Just then th doors suddenly closed by themselves and were jammed. So they went to the dining room and see what makes them happy the most, a scrumptious dinner. After they ate, they never knew it belong to someone else, until they see an angry demon roaing for vengeance. The mother and the boy runned to another room where they see numbers of dead bodies that these guys were long gone. So then, they were ambushed by ghosts! The mother and the boy scaredly hugged each other, waiting for their fate, but total silence, the ghosts have vanished and the trio look out the window to see it was daytime, so after they leave the haunted mansion, they mmanage to not notice something. A ghost of a terroist criminal ambushed them! But the trio trio runned away, screaming and running for their lives. Which their whereabouts are not yet to be known. *(Scene switches to reality) *'Knuckles': And here is the moral for today, if you became homeless, never move into a haunted house or you might get assaulted to death by ghosts and demons. *'Nate': Good story, but obvious moral. *'Knuckles': Well that moral is an explanation after all. And as for you Studder, iit's time for you to tell your own scary movie. *'Studder': Great, it's my turn to tell my scary story. *(Scene switches to Studder's scary story) *'Studder': (narrating) So there it was, some random old man taking a little walk to his house by himself. (The old man walks but heard footsteps) Suddenly, he heard something walking. The old man went faster, but the noise kept on coming closer. Ad te old man got in a dead end and finally found something that was following him. It was a demon from outer space. the old man was just standing there not knowing what to do because the space demon already got closer to him, he slap his arm and leg limps by making them be deattached from the old man's body and the demon kills the old man by stabbing him in thehead to the heart with his pointy sharp tail. Then the demon grabs his corpse, grilled the corpse and ate it all, he even ate the bones. *(Scene switches to reality) *'Studder': And that is why you shouldn't just walk alone in the night when your an old man without assistance. *'Nate': When will this camping trip end? *'Thel': It will end when it ends. *'Tails': Well, I guess I'll tell my scary story. *'Thel': Go ahead, Tails. *(Scene switches to Tails' s scary story.) *'Tails': In some town at the middle of night, there is a mad female scientist. She was planning to ressurect 9 year old her son after he passed away from having ebola. She did the best she can to save him. She place the parts of h He r son's body and organs as she could. She eventually placed a heart inside, and along with that a brain inside the son's head. Just as she pulled the switch, 1000 volts of electricity zaps the body, awakening the son. The mother was happy to bring hm alive, but then shee realized that she made him too much a monster. As the angry mpb arrived, the mother knew what was going to happen and tried to convinced the mob that nothing is happening, but they wouldn't fall for her opinion. Just as they are about to attack the mother, the son got furious, he jumped out of the building, fights the mob, and then kills them. The mother was killed by another monster that was te monster who gave him ebola, so the monster battle begins. Unfornately, they bothed killed each other as they'ir blood remains, so the son died again and his soul was with his mother and they are happily n heaven, but unaware that there are more monsters causing havoc across the city. *(Scene switches to realit) *'Blue: Boring! Now it's my turn! *(Scene shows to Blue's scary story) *'Blue': Sometime ago after the events of World War 2, a soldier walks to an abadon, but once patrolled, Nazi hotel. He was on a mission to find some weapons to kill any Nazi rebellion who continued to serve Hitler. As the sol of ier found some kind of device, it suddenly activates as it released a wav and it somehow created a virus curse called "115". Its creates that disease by bringing back the fallen Nazi soldiers as the Nazi Ressurection. The solier however tried to get rid of the device, but the undead Nazis knew what he was going to do so they bite him and devoured his flesh, marking World War 3 betwen the Americans with those who are jewish and the Nazi Ressurection. *(Scene switche to reality) *'Yoshi': That's very creepy, and spooky at the same time. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show